A Delicious Victory
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Her thrust for conquest not yet finished, Videl takes up the ultimate challenge...conquering the bluennette... (VidelxBulma) Requested by ssvidel3. Sequel to "A Delicious Meal". Same plot line, but can stand on its own.


**A/N: This is a very old request from "ssvidel3". Sorry it took an eternity, buddy! It will be the very last fic of mine to feature Videl as a main character. Enjoy!**

 **Capsule Corp.:**

"I can't believe she did that to her…" Bulma murmured. The bluennette was in her lab, busy on yet another project… or at least she should have been.

After Chichi's harrowing experience with the lusty vixen, Videl, she had told her genius friend all about her encounter.

The touches, teasing, and ultimately, her body being dominated in every way by the younger girl. Chichi had told Bulma all of it, and the mere thought of what her friend went through was enough to make the woman dripping wet…

"Aghh…" Bulma let the last of her clothes leave her body, that magnificent form of hers being unveiled in the privacy of her lab.

Bulma could not stop thinking of what had happened to Chichi, how she wished that had been her!

"If only she could have taken me out that night…" She moaned, her fingers gently parting her sex as she slid a finger inside, coating it with her juices.

"AH! AHH!" Her moans filled the room, giving away what she was really up to a new visitor.

"Whoa…are you seeing this?" Videl spoke into the camera and mic in her ear, her eyes now glued to the sultry babe before her.

"Roger that! I have visual!" Erasa's bubbly voice shot back in Videl's ear. "Camera's on. Ready when you are."

"Perfect…" Videl grinned. Stripping off her clothes as she moved closer and closer to the masturbating bluennette, she could already smell the other woman's ripe scent in the air. _This is going to be good…_

Bulma, meanwhile was in her own little world. Moving her free hand up her body, she gently cupped one of her bare boobies, the large orb overflowing from her hand. "To think Videl was happy with Chichi's…I wonder what she'd do if she ever got a hold of these?"

Suddenly Bulma felt a hot breath on her ear, a pair of small arms encircling her body, wrapping around her, the hands stopped at her wobbling globes. "How about I answer that question of yours?" Videl grinned, her hands softly cupping Bulma's boobies, the pale flesh squeezing out all over.

"Videl? What are you?-Agh!" Bulma winced as Videl increased her grip on the bluennette's double D melons, her fingers sinking into her ripe flesh.

"Just answering your question…" Her lips latching onto the side of Bulma's neck, she gently sucked some of her pale skin into her maw, her teeth grazing her flesh before letting go and taking another sweet bite.

"Videl! Agh!" Bulma's loud gasped echoed through the lab as she was pushed to the floor, the nude teen straddling her face.

"So I hear you're hungry for pussy…" Videl smirked as she gazed down at the busty woman, her dripping pussy hovering over her red lips.

"Vi…Videl!" The genius could not contain her emotions, excitement! Excitement mixed with a dash of fear. She had no idea what the smaller girl was going to do to her, but what she did know; was that Videl far outclassed her in strength. The teen champ had come to do things with her…and she would.

Turning around so that Bulma's view was blocked out by her tight ass, Videl lowered her pussy onto her lips; her juices smearing all over the woman's lip stick… "Ahhh!" Her head spinning around to gaze down at the older woman, the teen ordered her to eat her. "Bulma!" Their eyes locked in the heat of the moment. "Eat my pussy!"

The bluennette's eyes grew wide as she did as she was told. Her red lips parting, Bulma stuck her tongue deep into the teen's pussy, her pink lips eagerly inviting the pink muscle in to ravage them.

"Agh! Yeah! Suck my pussy! You know you love it!" Videl smirked as she humped her mound on Bulma's mouth, her tongue wiggling deeper and deeper into the girl.

"Ohh…yeah!" Videl's clenched eyes opened up at the sound of her girlfriend's voice in her ear, a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah!" Erasa grinned, her eyes lock on the screen as she laid back on her bed, a long green dildo moving quickly in and out of her powder pink slit. "Do it, Videl! Dominate that busty little slut! Make her eat you just as you do me!"

Erasa's cheery voice resounding through her mind, Videl felt a sudden jolt of pleasure shoot through her as Bulma engulfed her clit with her lips, the small nub being batted around by her hungry tongue. _Looks like the woman is finally warming up…_ Videl thought as she fell off of Bulma's face, her own landing between the bluennette's thighs.

"Oh, would you look at this?" Videl grinned, the sucking of her clit stopping momentarily as she forced the older woman's thighs apart, her bare pussy exposed before her. Her strong arms holding her open, Videl shoved her face into Bulma's dripping pussy, immediately enjoying the woman's wondrous nectar.

"AGH! Videl! Yes!" Bulma's sweet cries of pleasure wafted into the teen's pussy as she continued to eat her out, the pair 69ing like there was no time left in the world.

Erasa watched on her view screen as Videl sank her tongue into Bulma's slit, the many droplets of juice being quickly licked up by her hungry tongue. Oh, how the blonde wished she were there. "Fuck, yes!" Pushing the sex toy even deeper into her mound, Erasa cupped her E cup boobies, the soft orbs squishing out in her small hands.

Her pace increasing, Videl ate out Bulma's pink slit like no one had ever done before! The entire time the bluennette trying her best to keep up, gobbling up the teen's liquids.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck me!" The three women feeling their climaxes nearing, Videl and Bulma sucked their mouths over the entirety of their partner's pussy; while Erasa squeezed her breasts until they were bright pink with pleasure and pain.

"Aghhh!" Bulma and Videl came, their sweet juices flowing out of each other; they sullied the room with their wonderful flavors.

Bulma felt the other girl climb off of her now. _Fuck…_ The bluennette though. _She's insatiable…I know Chichi said she was great and all, but…wait…_ Her eyes shooting wide open, she saw the teen climb back onto her, straddling her waist with her smaller, yet still curvy hips. _What was it Chichi said she loved?..._

"Come on, Videl!" The sound of Erasa's needy voice came through the earpiece. "Play with her huge boobs already! Look at those giant things! You know they're just begging for it!"

Hmm…" Looking down at the defenseless woman, Videl let her violet orbs lower down to the pair of huge globes wobbling on the bluennette's chest, her bouncy melons helpless to defend themselves from her strength.

"You're a pretty busty woman, aren't you, Bulma?" Videl smirked, one hand lowering to the genius' chest, cupping a soft boobie in her grasp, her strength eliciting a moan from the dominated babe.

"Ah! Not…Not that much…" Bulma looked away, the embarrassment of being taken like this still with her.

"Oh, yeah you are…" Videl and Erasa said in unison, the teens grinning at their agreement. "You're a very busty woman…" Videl took hold of Bulma's other breast now, both pale melons squeezing out between her fingers. "And do you know what I do to busty women?" Her grin sending waves of pleasurable anticipation throughout the bluennette.

"What?..." Bulma shivered, her breasts already being softly molded by Videl's thin fingers.

Leaning down, Videl nestled her face right in the woman's cleavage, softly squishing her huge boobies against her head as she whispered. "I fuck them…"

"Ugh!" Bulma's moan tore through the room as Videl had her way with the bluennette's fantastic rack. Bulma truly had an awesome pair! The fighter's small hands only being able to grasp half of each boobie, she rammed them together on her chest, creating the second most amazing cleavage she'd ever seen! Second considering who she was seriously dating…

"How big do you think these puppies are?" Videl grinned up towards the camera, her hands sinking into Bulma's soft boobflesh.

"Ohhh!" Erasa squished her own knockers up to her mouth, taking one pink nipple into her maw before sucking. "They're easily double Ds!" The blonde smirked, the dildo still deep in her body.

"Fuck yeah they are!" Her hungry violet eyes starring deeply into Bulma's blue ones, the teen had her way with one of the best racks she had ever laid eyes on!

Bulma's boobies were both a pale white color, having not seen the sun in a while; they were both light, with a pink nipple on each. The teens thought they looked like a pair of jello molds just begging to be grabbed.

"Do you like it?" Videl suddenly asked the woman, her hands kneading and massaging the miles of pillowy boobflesh in her grasp.

Huh?" Bulma looked up at her grin. "Do I like what?" Now she knew what Chichi had said. Videl loved large boobies; she craved to molest them in every way possible. She loved to dominate big breasted women and treat them like the little sluts there were…Yes, now she knew what her friend had warned her about, but now it was too late.

"Do you like?..." Videl let one soft orb go, the pale globe bouncing and jiggling to a halt. "Me playing with your boobs?" Their eyes locking once more, Bulma felt helpless, helpless and incredibly horny. For some reason she could not turn the teen down. That being said, she said it.

"Yes." She gave in. "I love it when you mess with my boobs."

"Damn right you do!" And with that, Videl sunk her lips down onto Bulma's melon, the pink nub in the center being forced into her waiting maw, just to be attacked by her tongue, the muscle lashing her bud with one slap of lust after another!

"Agh! Videl!" Bulma lied back, letting the smaller, stronger girl have control over her body. She felt so weak being dominated by the minx, just as Chichi had, but oh how she loved it!

Forcing as much milky boobflesh into her mouth as she could, Videl suckled on Bulma's boobie, her tongue still swirling around the pink bud, she batted it around before suctioning it between her lips, happily securing it for more pleasure.

Looking on with joy, Erasa continued to harass her own rack, just as Videl did Bulma's, her vision starting to dim, she suddenly caught side of a large, pink item on Bulma's desk. The sight of which soon brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"Hey, Videl!" Erasa burst into Videl's ear again, causing the teen to look up from her heavenly feast.

"Yeah, Erasa?" She grumbled. Kami, she loved her girlfriend, but sometimes the blonde just needed to keep her mouth shut and just enjoy the show.

Looking at the pink object still, the blonde giggled. "Videl…look up to your right…"

"Huh?" Doing as her girlfriend had told her, Videl looked up at Bulma's desk, and there, right before her eyes, teetering on the edge of falling was…a long pink…double dildo… "Erasa?" She smirked into the mouthpiece. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Heheheh…" The blonde giggled some more. "Only when you were on your back, but I guess this is also fine." She grinned.

"I'm glad." Videl said as she got up from her meal, causing the bluennette to shudder beneath her in need. "Don't worry, Bulma…" Videl reached up and grasped the dildo, bringing it down for the other woman to see. "I'm not done with you yet…"

The lab was utterly silent…completely void of noise of any kind except for one…long, hard squishing noises were emanating from behind Bulma's work desk, the source? Two very happy vixens.

'SLUSH! SLUSH! SLUSH!' They were really going at it now, the pink double dildo violating each of their pink slits, Videl and Bulma impaled themselves repeatedly on the rod, their juices flying out in different directions with each thrust.

"Fuck, me, this is good!" Erasa screamed, her fingers playing with her clit while the show before her unfolded.

"Agh! Then why… Agh!" Videl let out another moan as Bulma pushed back harder, the rod sliding deeper into her. "Then why don't you come over here and join in?" Videl smirked.

Not getting any sort of reply for a while she continued to fuck herself along with the bluennette with Bulma's toy, the two having the time of their lives.

Their climaxes nearing, Videl's earpiece suddenly malfunctioned as Erasa screamed, her own orgasm wracking her curvy body. "AGHHHH!"

 _OH…MY…KAMI…_ Her blue orbs widening, Bulma couldn't help that the blonde's scream of bliss tore through her like Videl's strong tongue, the sensations being too much, she came, her body emptying itself out just as the fighter came too.

"AHHHH!" At the same time, waves of nectar poured out of each woman, their bodies quivering and shaking in pleasure, they collapsed; neither really having the strength to keep going.

Videl had no idea why, but suddenly her earpiece went silent, a loud 'Thump!' Being heard before the audio cut out entirely. _I wonder what happened to Erasa?..._ She thought,

"Fuck…that…that was good…Bulma…" Videl opened her eyes to look at the bluennette, but instead of just seeing the older woman, she was expecting to see, she saw the genius holding a bag of senzu beans. "Bulma?…" She asked just as the buxom babe popped one bean into her mouth, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, it was…" Her blue eyes growing dark, the busty woman got up, slowly crawling over to her downed assailant.

"Bulma?..." Videl could feel the lust building in her body once more, but that was all, lust, but no strength. Bulma was going to have her fun now…and there was nothing she could do to stop her…

Crawling behind the girl, Bulma sat down and pulled her up so that she was sitting in her lap, her large melons squishing up against the girl's back, drawing a soft gasp from her body. "But this…" She continued her teasing. "Will be better…"

"Oh!"

Her hands shooting out around her, Bulma took hold of the teen's firm tits, her fingers happily sinking into the smaller orbs as she fondled her.

"Agh! Bulma!" Videl winced at the woman's grip. She was certainly stronger than Erasa that was for sure, but still, Videl hadn't been expecting this kind of groping…at least…not on her…

"Wow! Gohan was a lucky guy…once…" Bulma grinned, her hands gently molding Videl's orbs in her grasp; she caught the hardened nipples between her fingers, pulling them up before letting them go, their soft bases wobbling in the cold air of the lab.

"Oh! Don't talk! Abou-agh!" Videl's sentence was cut off as one of Bulma's hands left her chest. Reaching down, the woman easily delved between the girl's thighs, spreading her soaked pussy and inserting one slim digit.

"You're the one that shouldn't be talking…" Bulma giggled, her finger pulsing in and out of the teen's tight slit. "You might bite your tongue with all the panting you're doing."

"Uhhh…" Videl laid her head back on Bulma's shoulder as the bluennette fingered her. First she finger fucked her with one finger…then slowly, she added a second…and then a third…Kami, the girl had no idea why, but soon Bulma was fingering her tight little hole with four fingers! The long digits pulling her apart in every direction, all the while her juices poured out of her.

"How do you like that?" Bulma grinned, happy to be the one in control for once. "Not so strong when my hands are between your legs, are you?"

"Ugh…" Videl looked down as Bulma continued to finger her, the bluennette's hand was a blur as she pushed her slick digits into her, just to pull them back out and shove them in again! Videl had to find some way to regain control, but how…

 _There!_ Videl saw the way! Looking over Bulma's shoulder, she saw the bag of senzu beans, wide open with many sprawled out all over the ground. IF she could just get one, she could easily regain her strength and show the busty woman who's boss!

"Agh!" Leaning back as far as she could, Videl pressed herself against Bulma's boobies, the hard points of her nipples sticking into her skin around the soft white flesh.

"Almost there…" Videl winced, the feeling of her orgasm nearing, she reached for the bean.

"Huh?" Bulma suddenly noticed that the girl was up to something. "What are you?-"

Her hand reaching out, Videl was able to pull one bean into her grasp before reeling back, her body shaking from her explosive orgasm, her juices squirting across the room.

"Ugh! Hah!...Hah!...Hah!..." Letting the teen go, Bulma allowed Videl to collapse before her, her vulnerable body helpless for further punishment.

"Now…" Bulma reached down to grab her. "How about we see how you like your nipples sucked?"

Her body aching from her climax, Videl was able to pull the bean into her mouth, the effects of the plant quickly taking hold as she chewed it up. "I don't think so, Bulma…"

Suddenly springing to her feet, Videl turned the tables on the bluennette, and taking the woman by surprise, she tackled her to the floor, her short hair now directly between the bluennette's thighs.

"Huh? Videl? How did you?" Bulma gasped, now knowing how the girl's strength had returned full force.

"How did I get my strength back?" The teen grinned, prying the bluennette's thighs apart as she spoke. "Simple…you brought the beans…I just had my share…"

The shocked look on Bulma's face only turning the girl on more, she lowered her head to her pussy, the silken folds just begging to be cleaned of their dirty juices.

"Don't worry, Bulma…" Videl grinned, the older woman's thighs shaking with need. "You may be a dirtier girl than Chichi, but…" She inhaled the sweet scent of her ripe pussy. "I am an expert and cleaning dirty girls up…"

Bulma was about to respond when she felt Videl's tongue invade her pussy once more, the strong muscle violating her every layer. Each pink petal was covered in her juices, and each one was cleaned by Videl's eager tongue, the clear honey quickly sliding down her throat as she claimed even more for herself, but as much as she ate, there always seemed to be more to be had!

"Fuck, you're filthy!" Videl grinned; her tongue sliding further into the bombshell's slit, gleaning even more nectar from her petals.

"Vi…Videl…Please…" Bulma panted, her large breasts bouncing on her chest with each breath, she couldn't do anything to stop the teen fighter from having her fun.

"Oh, I almost forgot about these!" Her smirk never fading, Videl reached up and grabbed one of Bulma's huge boobies in her hand, kneading and bouncing the orb in her palm. _I will never get tired of these…_

"Do you like this, Bulma?" She smirked down at her. "Do you like your huge, precious boobs being groped by a girl half your age? Huh? Do you like the way I grab you? How I play with your every part without any permission whatsoever?"

"Aghhhh!" Videl should have paid closer attention to the woman's begs though, her grip on her jug strengthening, Videl soon found her head locked between Bulma's thighs as she came, a waterfall of creamy nectar spilling out over her face, coating her in her juices…

Licking up her target's mess happily, Videl gazed up at her latest conquest. She had done it. She hadn't just conquered Chichi and Erasa…she had also conquered Bulma…the sexiest woman she had ever met.

Sitting up once more, Videl took hold of the bluennette's large jugs, kneading and squeezing them as she teased her. "So?" She grinned at the genius, the woman's breathing coming fast and hard. "Do you think you can-"

'BOOM!'

Turning around in shock, the two women watched as the door to Bulma's lab was slammed open, a slender figure sashaying through the door, the light of which soon disappearing behind it.

After a few moments Videl realized who this new person was, and turning to her conquest, she smirked. "So Bulma?" Erasa's nude form appeared behind her girlfriend, a hungry look in the blonde's eyes. "Do you think you can handle two of us?..."

 **A/N: And there it is! The final Videl lemon! I hope you all liked it because that will be it for her for me! Please leave a REVIEW if you would like to see more fics from me and of course I love to hear your thoughts on my work! Again, this is the last hurrah for Videl with me so I hope it was good!**


End file.
